Body Heat
by Bittersweet Mika
Summary: One-shot. It's too cold to sleep. Maybe a walk will help settle Kagome down. Or maybe it will give her more to think about. MirokuKagome


Authors Note: I didn't want to do it!! I tried to resist! But this has been banging around my head for weeks and I just had to let it out. I blame Sandra E for being too good of a writer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...well maybe not nothing. But what I do own you can't have. What I mean is I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. So don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: None really, sometime after Miroku shows up, but before Sango.  
  
Rating: R for lemony like content. Nothing to graphic.  
  
Feedback: Please! I am a shameless feedback whore. And while you at it go read my dead journal. Just click the link on my author page.  
  
It was never this cold in her own room.  
  
Back in her nice heated room, huddled under soft, downy quilts. And her mattress was nice and soft. She could walk downstairs and fix herself a nice steamy mug of hot coco only to retreat back to her bed whenever she wanted.  
  
Kagome was committed to repairing the Shikon Jewel. She was, but there were times when she questioned her sanity for ever leaving modern day Tokyo. This was one of them. It was far to cold to even consider sleep. It least it was for her. For the humans it seemed.  
  
"Stupid demons." She thought, glancing at the huddled forms of Shippou and Inuyasha. It seemed that they had no trouble falling asleep despite the frigid temperature. Kagome sighed loudly and shifted once again trying to get comfortable. She shifted again. And again. Her eyes popped open and she stared blankly at the ceiling of the hut. Kadae was gone, so Kagome couldn't seek out the elder miko for a talk and Miroku had disappeared to god-knows-where.  
  
"Most likely he wormed his way into some poor village girl's bed. It least he's probably warm with all that body heat." Kagome thought, somewhat envious at the thought of the warmth.  
  
Sighing loudly once again she threw back her quilts and stood up and searched for her shoes. Locating them she put them on and then draped a shawl around her shoulders and stepped out of the hut. Maybe a walk would do something to help her sleep. The cold was only a part of why she couldn't sleep it seemed. She was restless, mind whirling all the time. Too many thoughts: school, her family, her friends, the jewel, Inuyasha. Far too many things.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, Kagome?" The question came from behind her. She shrieked and jumped a good foot in the air before spinning around to face to snuck up on her. Miroku stood behind her, smiling sheepishly at the enraged look on the young miko's face.  
  
"You scarred me!" Kagome exclaimed smacking the monk lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I humbly beg you forgiveness, my dear Kagome." Miroku said, grasping her wrist lightly and removing it his shoulder. "I did not think I was being that quiet."  
  
"You probably weren't." Kagome said "I'm just a little preoccupied, I guess."  
  
"Something I can help you with?" He asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know. First I couldn't get comfortable because of the cold then once I got out here my mind just got a little.."  
  
"Overcrowded?" Miroku supplied.  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome asked  
  
"I'm good with women." The monk said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. But raised his eyebrows at the expression that statement brought to his companions face. "Or it least I try to be. I spend a lot of time looking at girls, or it least the ones I'm around."  
  
"So that means me."  
  
"Yes, but it also means that I know you and your expressions. I know when your, shall we say preoccupied." Miroku said. "But you are right about the cold. Come with me, we'll go somewhere and we can talk."  
  
"Do I look stupid to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Are you implying that I have an ulterior motive?" Miroku asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"I'm not implying anything, I'm downright stating it." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm hurt, Kagome, truly hurt."  
  
"You will be if you try anything." She said.  
  
"Does that mean your coming with me to talk?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. One of Miroku's best (or worst, depending on how you looked at it) tricks were talking people in circles. And that usually led to him getting his way. When it wasn't being used against her, she usually found it to be a useful skill, mostly because it was responsible for them getting to sleep in houses on beds than camping out. But at the moment she found it to be somewhat infuriating. Especially when he was right, she was going to talk with him. Miroku was good to talk to, even with his wandering hands.  
  
"Yes, it does. But no funny business or I'll tell Inuyasha." Kagome relented.  
  
"Now that's not fair." Miroku complained.  
  
"It's probably not, be he's stronger than I am."  
  
Miroku nodded towards her, and then motioned with one hand towards a smaller hut besides Kadae's dwelling. He waited for Kagome to take the lead then followed her to the small building. Kagome pushed aside the reed door hanging and took a seat against a wall out of the way of the wind coming from the doorway. A second later Miroku followed and took a seat next to the miko. A little to close, Kagome threw the monk a look a scooted a bit away form him.  
  
"Kagome, the closer we are the less cold we will be. It's all body heat." Miroku said.  
  
Body heat for some reason the images brought up by Miroku's statement made Kagome flush. She remembered how she had speculated that the monk would be staying warm in the winter's cold.  
  
"I have a shall to keep me warm." She said.  
  
"It won't do much considering what you have on under it. Or lack thereof I should say." He said, sliding his eyes over her form and that little skirt that made up her uniform. Miroku couldn't image a time period where throngs of young women wore such things, but he did try.  
  
"I didn't expect it to get so cold." Kagome said  
  
"It is rather sudden, but this cold snap shouldn't last. It will pass and the weather should return to normal." Miroku said  
  
"I certainly hope so. If not, I'm going to go home and bring back some warmer clothing." Kagome replied huddling down to keep from shivering.  
  
"That would be most unfortunate." Miroku said, already regretting the loss of the miko's skimpy clothing.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome cried, bring back her arm to hit the monk again. Instead of her hand making light contact with the monk he intercepted it in mid air, once again grasping her lightly around the wrist. He tugged lightly, drawing Kagome closer to him and settling her body comfortably into the curve of his. She only resisted for a moment before relaxing into his embrace.  
  
"Keep your hands in respectable places or I'll..."  
  
"Tell Inuyasha." Miroku finished for her.  
  
"No, I wasn't going to say that." She said somewhat huffily.  
  
"Then what where you going to threaten me with?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to say I'd cut off one of your hands." She said shifting slightly to look up at him, throwing him a slightly pouting look.  
  
"You know, it may come to the point where I actually ask you to do that. All I ask is that you let me pick which hand." He said, smiling slightly at the form of the young miko curled against his chest.  
  
"It's not going to come to that, I promise you." Kagome said softly, laying her head back against Miroku's chest.  
  
"I believe you. Besides, I would never really let you cut off my hands. I need them." Miroku said.  
  
"Everyone needs their hands."  
  
"But not everyone is as good with them as I am with mine."  
  
"Miroku!! Can't you ever stop for just one....oh, that feels nice."  
  
"See what I mean?" Miroku asked continuing to kneed Kagome softly with his fingers. "And aren't you much more relaxed now?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm admitting it under duress."  
  
"I'm doing this to try to relieve duress."  
  
"And I thank you for that, now please move you hands away form the forbidden territory."  
  
"I aim to please." Miroku said slowly dragging his fingers along Kagome's side back up to what she would probably deem an acceptable place. She shivered from the sensation of Miroku's fingers running up her ribs. It was pleasurable and it caused Kagome to subconsciously press deeper into Miroku's form.  
  
"Oh you are." Kagome sighed "And I can't believe I just said that."  
  
"I'll refrain from making the obvious comment then." Miroku said. Kagome could practically hear the smirk on his voice.  
  
"Please do." She said "I'd rather just enjoy this with out you making it perverted."  
  
"So your enjoying this are you?" Miroku asked. Kagome could still hear the smirk.  
  
"You're infuriating you know." Kagome said lifting her head from his chest to look him in the eye.  
  
"I try." He said, smiling down at Kagome and raising an eyebrow at the expression on her face.  
  
"And you're succeeding." She said raising an eyebrow to match the expression on the monk's face.  
  
Kagome sighed again. There really was no winning with the fast talking holy man. Miroku smiled at her sigh and expression on her face. She was very cute. And she was being very receptive of his affections tonight. Then again, in the short time that he had been traveling with the small group, Miroku had noticed that Kagome was an affectionate person. It was obvious the way she was with Shippou. And other than the demon child, there was no one to return the gestures to the priestess herself. The way that Inuyasha treated her sometimes...Miroku wasn't surprised that she was letting him be as forward as he was being.  
  
"You know---"She began, but she never got to finish what she was going to say.  
  
Miroku tilted his head forward and caught Kagome's lips with his own. Whatever protest she had forming in her mind died when his lips began to move and she found herself not even wanting to think about all the reasons why this was a VERY bad idea. The only thought she had on her mind at the moment was how soft Miroku's lips were. Although even that thought vacated her mind when he caught her lower lip gently between his teeth. She gasped, not realizing that biting could be so.erotic. Or feel so good. Eventually though, the logical part of her brain kicked in and for some unknown reason (to her it least) she found herself pulling back.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"What was what for?" Miroku countered carefully.  
  
"You know what I mean." Kagome said, trying very hard to sound angry. But for some reason it mostly just sounded whiney. She hated to sound like that.  
  
"You mean this?" He said, placing one hand on each side of her face and tilting it upward to kiss her again. When she opened her mouth to form something that resembled a protest (even though a part of her brain was protesting her protest) he took advantage of that as well and slipped his tongue to Kagome. And with that all rational thought fled her mind all together. He slipped his hands from the sides of her face to behind her head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, before he pulled back.  
  
"But if you want me to stop..then by all means, I shall." Miroku said removing his hands from her as well.  
  
"NO! I..well, you see. Uhhh..thhh.gee." Really any second now her intellect would kick back in and she would form a coherent thought. Really.  
  
"I see, well if that's how you feel. I'll gladly go." Miroku said, grinning wickedly as made as if to stand to leave.  
  
"Wait! You...it..kiss!" 'Well that was certainly intelligent' her brain scolded her, 'Try again, maybe you can make even less sense.'  
  
"Yes, Kagome, that was a kiss." Miroku was enjoying this far too much.  
  
"AAUUGGGGG!!!" Was Kagome's very witty response. At which Miroku grinned even broader.  
  
That was the final straw as far as Kagome (and her brain) was concerned. Telling her mind to shut up and let her enjoy herself she reached up and grasped his robes by the collar and pulled him down to her and kissed him with all she had.  
  
Miroku decided not to question his good fortune and sank into her embrace and returned the miko's kiss. He knew for a fact that Kagome was rather inexperienced when it came to intimate things like this. He knew it for a fact. And he was glad that he did otherwise he would be spending valuable time wondering just how she came buy those skills. And his mind was rather occupied by much more pleasant things. Like that thing Kagome had just done with her tongue. Where on earth had she picked that up?  
  
Nevermind, there were much more important things right now. Like kissing Kagome, and the fact that she was letting his hands wander lower and lower. Suddenly he broke the kiss off, but before she could voice a protest his lips landed on the column of her throat and slowly began working his way down. Meanwhile his hands were working their way up and under her shirt. She shuttered when his palms made contact with the skin on her stomach. The muscles contracted and caved in slightly before relaxing under the monks ministrations.  
  
Her skin was so soft. It seamed much too soft to the monks somewhat rough hands. And the one palm he had that wasn't covered had calluses on it from too many battles. But it didn't matter to Kagome. The only thing that mattered to her was that he did not stop. She could feel her temperature rising. She moaned in delight when the monk's mouth found her collarbone and slowly made its way across it. Miroku noted her response to that particular area and vowed to come back to it.  
  
His weight was comforting. Somehow he had reversed their positions and he was pressed against her while she in turn was leaning into the hut's wall. She had always thought that she would feel suffocated under someone else's weight. But instead she found the pressing mass a source of comfort. It clamed her. Gave her the courage to slowly begin to run her hands over him the same way he was doing to her. She could feel herself getting lost in the emotions flowing though her. Her breathing began to get a bit ragged as his hands grazed over her ribs lightly and gently cupped her breasts. She was extremely glad she had taken her bra off before going to bed.  
  
Miroku was beginning to feel like he was burning up. And not just from the heat. The emotions he was feeling were threatening to overrun his senses. What was even more amazing was the fact that he found that he was welcoming it. He wanted to give in to all he was experiencing. He ran his hands over her chest and felt her nipples pebble under his fingers.  
  
"Miroku" Kagome said breathily.  
  
"Yes?" He muttered against her skin, sending vibrations rippling out from his lips were planted against her. He ran his tongue up the column of her neck and along her jaw before gently grasping her ear between his teeth.  
  
"Hummm...wha?" Whatever Kagome had planed to say died on the tip of her tongue as she arched under the monk and snaked her hands around to his chest to fumble with the know of his outer robe. After a few clumsy moments the fabric fell away from his form and landed behind him.  
  
"Just a moment." Miroku said, reluctantly detaching himself from the girl. Quickly he spread his outer robe out on the ground before twisting back to her. Miroku grasped her around the waist and leaned back till he was on his back with her on top of him.  
  
Kagome rushed to take the initiative. She straddled him and leaned down to once again cover his mouth with hers. When she did that Miroku was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. He slid his hands up her thighs and under that scrap of fabric she called a skirt. He traced circles over her hips and massaged the flesh under her navel, fingers gently brushing lower still.  
  
Kagome was sure her eyes were going to strain from all the rolling upward they had been doing. If he didn't stop doing things like that she was going to ravish him right here on the ground. Well, that was probably going to happen anyway. But she wanted to take things a little slower. And a small part of her mind was telling her that this wasn't the smartest thing she'd done. Ranking right up there with yanking that arrow out of Inuyasha, but then again that hadn't turned out all bad had it? And they needed to keep quiet. Or else they were likely to wake up a very temperamental dog demon. Or an even louder fox child who in turn would wake up the whole village. There were plenty of reasons why they should stop. But instead Kagome groaned and ground her hips downward into his. Reveling in the sensations that act in and of itself caused.  
  
He was going to die. He was certain of it. What she just did, the overwhelming feelings that were flowing between them, nothing could stop what was going to happen. Not now. He arched under her, lifting her with him. She took her cue from him and when he arched again her hips flexed down and met his. They both exhaled loudly, feeling each other's hot breath rush over their faces. Miroku focused his eyes directly onto Kagome's.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. She had to go into this with both eyes open of not at all. He had to be sure too.  
  
"I've never been surer of anything else." Her response sealed her fate. Miroku sat up and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. He then grasped her shirt by the hem drew it up over her head and tossed it over his shoulder. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He trailed kisses downward and peppered her breasts with them.  
  
Kagome smiled and ran her fingers though his hair. "You're far to overdressed."  
  
"That can easily be fixed." He said, slowly beginning to tug his under robe up. Kagome helped and soon Miroku wasn't the one with too many clothes. She smiled as she took in his form. She noted that he was very well toned, somewhere under the haze of lusty thoughts that were currently running her she wondered if she would look as equally toned after battling demons for awhile. "Your turn."  
  
She reached behind her and undid the fastening of her skirt. It fell open and Miroku used the opportunity to pull it up and off. Now the only scrap of clothing that remained between the two of them was Kagome's underwear. And the way that the monk was tugging on them they weren't going to last much longer.  
  
The night air was cool around them. But they both welcomed it. The waves of body heat rolling off them made waves of steam visible to the naked eye.  
  
"Kagome." Miroku breathed  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked heavily.  
  
"Kagome." Miroku said, getting louder  
  
"Miroku, what?"  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"DAMNIT MIROKU, WHAT IS IT?" Kagome yelled sitting upright.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? You were moaning awfully loud in your sleep." Miroku said, looking very concerned at the young miko who had been thrashing around in her sleep.  
  
Kagome blushed crimson and lowered her eyes so the monk couldn't look into them. She couldn't believe it. It had all been a dream. It was a good thing that no one could read her thoughts, she was still remembering what Miroku had looked like under those robes he had on now.  
  
"Kagome are you feeling ok?" Miroku asked feeling concern for his young friend.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She replied running her hands though her hair and giving the monk a weak smile.  
  
"You seem quite flushed." He said laying a hand across her forehead to gauge her temperature. "You seem to have a bit of a fever. Should I get Kadae?"  
  
"No really, I'll be fine I just need something cool to drink." The miko said, this time offering the monk a real smile.  
  
"Then I shall fetch you some water. It would be best if you returned to your normal self before Inuyasha and Shippou return from helping some of the villagers with the livestock." He said giving the girl a smile of his own.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"If you don't move that hand away from my chest I'm going to cut it off." Kagome said still keeping the smile on her face.  
  
"As you wish, Kagome. I shall return with your water shortly." He said then got up and left the hut throwing one last grin over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed and flopped back onto her pallet. 'Maybe' she thought 'if I fall back to sleep now I'll get to finish the dream.'  
  
The End 


End file.
